Ship
Playable Ships The following 9 ship classes are currently available in FTL: *Kestrel *Stealth *Mantis Cruiser *Engi Cruiser *Federation Cruiser *Slug Cruiser *Rock Cruiser *Zoltan Cruiser *Crystalline Cruiser Each ship now has 2 possible layouts, the second ship layout is unlockable by completing 2 of 3 ship specific achievements. The Kestrel is the only ship you are able to use when you first play. Other ships are unlocked by completing objectives in the game. Kestrel 'Layout A' Default name: The Kestrel Standard Federation cruiser. : This class of ship was decommissioned from Federation service years ago. After a number of refits and updating this classic ship is ready for battle. The Kestrel is the first ship-type available to you in FTL. 3 Humans make up the crew, with 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots. The weapons are: *Artemis *Burst Laser II 'Layout B' Default name: Red-Tail : Achieve 2 of the 3 Kestrel achievements. The Red-Tail Kestrel class carries 2 Human 1 Mantis, and 1 Zoltan as their crew. There are 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots will be available when a Drone system is installed. It is outfitted with: *Basic Laser *Basic Laser *Basic Laser *Basic Laser Stealth 'Layout A' Default name: The Nesasio : This ship is being built near the Engi homeworlds. To unlock it you'll need to help them, but keep in mind they only trust their own kind. The Stealth class is crewed by 3 Humans. 3 weapon slots are available from the beginning, and a further 2 drone slots when a Drone system is installed. Starting weapons on the ship are: *Mini Beam *Dual Lasers (special version of the Burst Laser I) The ship is augmented with Advanced Hull Plating and Long-Ranged Scanners. To unlock the Stealth class, you must have at least one Engi crewmember. Warp to the Engi Homeworld and find a warp zone where a small fleet of Engi ships are gathering. Select the blue options available to you, which for this encounter are: *(Engi Crew) Have your Engi crew member contact them. The Engi will present you with two quests to complete, however one of them will be a dead end. You may complete both quests to get some rewards, but if you have already extracted information from the right ship then you don't need to pursue the other ship and can warp straight to the last quest point. The choice to finish the battles off or let them go will also not affect the reward. 'Layout B' Default name: DA-SR 12 : Achieve 2 of the 3 Stealth achievements. The DA-SR 12 Stealth class carries 2 Human and 1 Zoltan as their crew. There are 3 weapon slots . It is outfitted with: One Glaive Beam Mantis Cruiser 'Layout A' Default name: The Gila Monster : The famous Mantis thief, KazaaakplethKilik, owns this ship. You'll have to 'convince' him to help you. There are 3 Mantis and 1 Engi who crew this ship. 3 weapon slots are available, as well as 1 drone slot. The default weapons are: *Small Bomb *Defense Laser Mark I The ship is also augmented with Mantis Pheromones, which speed up crew movement by 25 percent. The Mantis Cruiser is unique in that it has no Sensor on board, which makes getting information of your ship status difficult. The Mantis Cruiser ship class is unlocked by facing KazaaakplethKilik in the Mantis Homeworld with a Mantis in your crew, and a Level 2 Medbay and a Teleporter. When you encounter the thief, pick the blue options available to you, which include: *(Mantis crew member) Attempt to hail him -- not actually needed, you may just engage. *(Teleporter) Quickly teleport additional crew and check for survivors. *(Adv. Medbay) Quickly teleport him back to the medbay. *(Mantis) Have your Mantis crew member convince him to assist you. The ship must not be destroyed when attacking them, so the only option is to send your crew by teleporter to assault the Mantis on KazaaakplethKilik's ship. Try not to get your Mantis crew killed. 'Layout B' Default Name: The Basilisk This ship starts with two Mantis, a teleporter, and a drone control. It has three weapon slots and two drone slots, but no starting weapons. The default drones are: *Boarding Drone *Defense Drone Mark I The ship is also augmented with Mantis Pheromones, which speed up crew movement by 25 percent. The Mantis Cruiser Type B is unique in that it has a four-person teleporter room, convieniently located next to the med bay. Engi Cruiser 'Layout A' Default name: The Torus To unlock this Engi ship you'll need to get to the 5th sector. 2 Engi and 1 Human crew this ship class, which has 3 weapon slots and 3 drone slots. The starting weapons for the Engi Cruiser are: *Ion Blast II In addition, an Anti-Ship Drone Mark 1 is equipped, as well as a Engi Med-bot Dispersion augmentation, which heals the crew outside of the med-bay at a reduced rate of healing. Simply reach the 5th sector of the game with any ship to unlock this class. 'Layout B' Default name: The Vortex To unlock this Engi ship you'll need to achieve 2 of the 3 ship specific achievements on the Torus. A single Engi crews this ship class, which has 3 weapon slots and 3 drone slots. The starting weapons for the Engi Cruiser are: *Heavy Ion *Heavy Laser I In addition, 1 Anti-Personnel Drones, and 2 System Repair Drone are equipped, as well as a Drone Reacter Booster, which boosts friendly robot movement speed on your ship by 50%. Unlike the first layout, however, there is no sensor onboard, although it is important to note that your drones can give you vision as well. Federation Cruiser 'Layout A' Default name: The Osprey : Beat the boss to unlock this advanced Federation cruiser. The Federation Cruiser class carries 1 of each Human, Mantis, Rockmen and Engi as their crew. There are 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots will be available when a Drone system is installed. It is outfitted with: *Burst Laser II This cruiser is unlocked by beating the boss in The Last Stand sector on either difficulty. Unique Ability: Artillery Beam. The Artillery Beam is a Main System (i.e. takes power, unlike a subsystem) but doesn't benefit from being manned. Fires an uncontrollable beam that is the length of the ship. Does 1 damage but bypasses all shields. 'Layout B' Default name: Nisos To unlock this layout of the Federation ship you'll need to achieve 2 of the 3 ship specific achievements on the Nisos. This Federation Crusier Starts off with a Human, Slug, and a Zoltan. It also has 4 weapon slots, 2 Drone slots when installed. The Nisos is outfitted with: *Dual Lasers *Leto (Missle) Unique Ability: Artillery Beam Note: The med-bay only contains two slots for healing. Slug Cruiser 'Layout A' Default Name: Man of War To unlock this Slug Cruiser you must: *Sensors Rank 2 (Rank 3 not required) or a Slug (Long Range Sensors may also work) *Go to Slug Homeworlds (Purple Sector) *A lot of the Slug ships will surrender once hurt in exchange for what's in their stores. Do this. One of them will have an experimental weapon (Anti-Bio Beam), Instead, ask for some data. You get a quest marker. *At the new quest node, choose to tail the enemy ships instead of trying to go charging in, then choose whichever Blue option you have. You'll get in a fight where the enemy is powering up FTL to get away. Destroy the ship and congratulations, you get the Slug Cruiser. 2 Slug operate this ship. you begin with 3 weapons, 2 drone slots when installed and a Slug Repair Gel Augmentation. The Weapons Aboard the ship are: *Anti-Bio Beam (Usually takes 2 hits to kill an enemy crew member) *Breach I *Dual Lasers 'Layout B' Default Name: The Stormwalker To unlock this Slug ship you'll need to achieve 2 of the 3 ship specific achievements on the Stormwalker. 3 Slugs operate this ship, also the ship contains 4 weapon slots, 2 drone slots when installed. It also contains a Slug Repair Gel Augmentation. It also Has a teleportation room. The weapons outfitted on this ship are as followed: *Healing Bomb *Artemis Missle Tip: Ship is great for invading/boarding other ships. Rock Cruiser 'Layout A' Default Name: Bulwark To unlock this Rock Cruiser you must: Encounter a Rock Assault ship in the Rock homeworld. They will question your intentions and you need to say that you will: 'save the republic or die trying'. Follow the quest marker to a Star and survive until the ship warps to the next sector. Do not destroy them. Meet the ship in the next secter to unlock it. 3 Rock men operate this ship. you begin with 2 weapons, 2 drone slots when installed and Rock plating Augmentation. The Weapons Aboard the ship are: *Artemis Missile *Hull Missile 'Layout B' Zoltan Cruiser 'Layout A' Default Name: The Adjudicator To unlock the Zoltan cruiser: *Go into the zoltan homeworld, wander around until you find a zoltan ship who will give you a quest marker in the next sector. *At the quest marker in the next sector reveals a rebel ship that offers the choice of either attacking or hailing it, choose to hail it. You then have to choose the options to settle your differences without fighting. The third choice you have to make is (at least it was for me) the completely violent free option. Zoltan operate the ship. The ship has 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots. The Zoltan Cruiser also starts with the Zoltan Shield Augmentation. The weapons aboard the ship are: *Halberd Beam *Leto (Missle Launcher) 'Layout B' Default Name: Noether To unlock the Noether you will have to complete 2 of the 3 ship specific achievements. Crystalline Cruiser 'Layout A' This ship is found by first acquiring the damaged stasis pod and then managing to bring it to the Zoltan research factility. Take the blue option to look at the capsule and you will have the chance to have a crystalline being on your crew. He will then direct you to a quest in the rock homeworlds where you must find the warp point that gives another blue option. 2 Humans and 2 Crystal operate this ship, it has 4 weapon slots and 2 drone spots. The Crystal Crusier also starts out with the Crystal Vengance Augmentation. Its starting equipment is: *Crystal Burst Mark I *Heavy Crystal Mark I 'Layout B' Easter eggs *When renaming a ship, entering a blank string is automatically renamed "The Nameless One ".